The tale for Truth
by Hazelbelle
Summary: A story about Mikuriya Daisuke with his friend, Tadahiro Kuroshi. Both of them were destined to help a beautiful girl called Nakamoto Yume with her chores. Though the chores appear deadly, their internal battle is equally deadly...
1. Chapter 1 The begining

**Chapter One**

The starting of high school seemed pretty interesting now that they were stepping into college. Rumours has it that colleges consists of more privileges than an ordinary high school can offer. A boy had his sling bag hung over his shoulder as he made his way silently through the crowd of first years. He was oblivious to their cries. The sakura trees in the school grounds were beautiful…

"Mikuriya Daisuke?" a tall boy stood in front of him, blocking his way. A smirk smeared across his face.

Daisuke didn't even bother acknowledging him but just stared at him with mild eyes. This seems to irritate the boy blocking his way. The boy made a slight movement to punch him but he dodged and counter attacked almost too easily!

"You!" the boy grimaced and glared at Daisuke, "I challenge you to a battle!"

Daisuke tilted his head, "I refuse."

"What?!!" the boy stood up immediately despite his pain, "Aren't you cocky?" he glared.

"Not so much as you are…" Daisukei replied emotionlessly.

At that moment, the bell rang audibly at the school corridors, Daisuke straightened his uniform, "Well, I'll be off now."

"Wait up!!" the boy ran after him, "I'm not done yet!!"

Daisuke went off, not waiting for the boy to catch with him. The girls in the corridow swoon when they saw him. He was actually feeling really shy but he couldn't do anything about it. It made him so uneasy till he went all silent and cold. Now, whoever this guy is, is making him feel annoyed.

"Wait up, you!" the familiar voice came again.

Daisuke turned around, "What do you want now?"

He snorted, "Don't come with that arrogant attitude with me. I shall be your rival from now on! I'm Tadahiro Kuroshi! Do well to remember that name!"

Daisuke felt a grin coming on and wondered why he would be laughing at this person… This person would want to pick a fight with him… Or was it just that this person was feeling lonely too? Daisuke felt his heart twitch uncomfortably as he turned head and walked into class.

Kuroshi followed him in and immediately picked a seat next to his. Daisuke rolled his eyes, "And why are you here now?"

Kuroshi smirked, "Well isn't it a coincidence we're in the same class?"

Daisuke gave a sigh, "Well guess I can't help it then."

Kuroshi felt his skin prickle, "You cocky brat!"

Daisuke ignored him and stared at the whiteboard. This was his first day in a new environment. He wanted to stay out of trouble. Still, he hasn't talked to someone for more than three sentences. Kuroshi was the first…

"Hey, you're a strange one." Daisuke suddenly blurted out.

Kuroshi snorted, "So are you!"

This time Daisuke looked at him closely, "Are we even then?"

Kuroshi tilted his head and scratched it before answering, "Well... I guess we are… If not you won't be considered an opponent for me to defeat!" he gave a smug grin.

Daisuke stared at him, "You're strange after all." And started to laugh slightly.

Kuroshi felt his face went red, "Oi…. How can you talk to your rival like that?" he turned away to hide his face.

Daisuke faced the teacher, smiling on the inside. _This is going to be… somewhat… interesting…_

Kuroshi sat staring at the whiteboard all the way until it was time for break. Daisuke was arranging his stuffs back into his bag and then checking for his wallet in his pocket. Kuroshi stood waiting for him.

"Oh, my rival is waiting for me?" Daisuke mused.

"Well! It's just I should get to know my rival better!" He said flustered, "Don't you get all cocky, moron!"

Daisuke laughed again as they left the class. Little did he notice that someone was watching him from the dark corners of the school block as he and Kuroshi headed for the canteen for a good tuck in…

"Mikuriya?" Kuroshi began.

"Daisuke." Daisuke corrected him, "I don't like friends calling me by my family name."

"Right, Daisuke, don't you think we should sign up for some martial arts club?" Kuroshi began.

"Eh?" Daisuke tilted his head, "Martial arts?"

Kuroshi smirked, "For some show off to the girls. Awesome! I'm so for it!"

"And as your rival…" Daisuke paused for a moment, "I should be signing up too, right?"

"Hm." Kuroshi grinned, "A correct guess indeed."

"Fine with me. I've got nothing to do at home ayway…" Daisuke forked a piece of chicken absent-mindedly.

"Come with me later then, to the site! We'll hunt for the martial arts club!" Kuroshi clenches his fist. A glint flashed in his eye.

Later after school…

"Where are we going now, Kuroshi?" Daisuke muttered after Kuroshi had brought him running rounds after more rounds at the club feista, "There's no martial arts club here…"

"Hey there, first-years!" a booming voice sounded above them.

"Ehh??" Daisuke stared at the guy with cold sweat dripping, "What the hell is that thing?"

Kuroshi was examining it carefully, "It's a machine that'll let humans enter it! Awesome!"

The guy inside the huge machine gave them a look of interest, "I heard you were looking for our school's martial arts club?"

Daisuke nodded.

"That way. In that corner." The guy pointed.

"Wow." Kuroshi exclaimed, "Now that's mysterious. Why is the martial arts club so deep within that route?"

Daisuke shrugged his shoulders, "Come on then."

Together, they made their way into the dark corner and peered around it cautiously. There was a tent in the middle of a clearing. Daisuke moved forward. Kuroshi followed behind, determined to unravel some mysteries or dark secrets!

"Welcome welcome, first-years…" a mocking female voice filled the entire space, "Now…"

"Whoosh!" a huge club flew towards Daisuke. He did a back flip and dodged the club, twisting in mid air; he flipped side ways and released a kick towards the club that flew back into another direction. The club flew aimlessly towards Kuroshi at a tremendous speed.

"Watch out!"

"Darn it!" Kuroshi leapt high into the air and came crashing down on the club, smashing it to smitherins.

"Wow." Daisuke said flatly.

"Stop that retarded speech, moron!" Kuroshi yelled and got hit by another club.

An arrow sprang past Daisuke's face and he felt the wind of the arrow. Closing his eyes, he began to concentrate on the force of the arrow and then when the next arrow came, he dodged I swiftly and caught it with his right hand, stooping down as another came flying past.

Kuroshi was also doing his best, jumping to dodge the arrows and kicking them away nimbly, "What the hell is this crap?!!"

Daisuke smirked, "Too tired to get up now, Kuroshi?"

Kuroshi plucked himself out from the ground and glared at him, "You cocky brat!! I'll show you!"

Rising up from the grounds, Kuroshi smirked as a bunch of arrows flew at his direction bluntly without any aim. Daisuke felt his mouth went open and closed it immediately.

"Hiya!" he did a perfect flying kick, "Come on, you morons! You losers!! I can take anything you shoot at me!! ANYTHING!!!!!!!!" Kuroshi stood in the middle of the clearing and bellow to the tree tops above.

"Now now Kuroshi. Don't behave like some child." Daisuke placed a hand over his face and began to shiver.

"Ehh?" Kuroshi snapped his head back down, "What're you moping around for, moron?!" and then when he came closer to Daisuke, he felt the color in his cheeks rising, "You…" he growled, "STOP LAUHGING AT ME!!!"

"I'm sorry!" Daisuke choked, "You were too funny!"

"Gentlemen…" the same female mocking voice came again.

"Huh!" both Daisuke and kuroshi clenched their fists and got ready for another bunch of flying arrows.

"Relax boys…" a shadowy frame appeared, "I've come to tell you that you're accepted into the martial arts club officially."

A beautiful girl with long hair stepped out from the shadows...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Hello." The voice of the mysterious beautiful girl carried off sweetly.

Daisuke and Kuroshi stared at her, mouth gapping widely.

She set her face solemnly, "Okay, now let's get down to business, shall we? I do regret not meeting the two of you earlier, if not, we would be carrying out our mission sooner."

"Heh???" Kuroshi's eyes went wide and the the girl smacked his face hard, "Urgh!!"

"The mission is easy. It is to recover the gold in the stolen gold mine in one of the village about…" she tilted her head, "…ten miles away?"

"WHAT?!!!" Kuroshi had yelled when he heard what they were supposed to do.

"Shhhh…" Daisuke frowned at him.

"I'm not gonna do that!" Kuroshi folded his arms stubbornly and sat down firmly on a wooden chair.

The beautiful girl positioned herself in front of him. Her head tilted and Daisuke was giving the impatient looking face. She sat on the chair next to his.

"Kuroshi… Maybe you could be more accomodating now…" she sighed, "You see…" she drew out her long sword. It came out with a sharp piercing sound and glinted painfully in the sun, "This is a gift from the principle of the school. I was waited to have a go with this treasure..." She touched his neck with it.

Kuroshi shivered as he felt the cold metal slid along his flesh, "Hmph!" he muttered, "Fine. I'll do it."

Daisuke was amused at how this girl exerted her authority, "That's great now, Kuroshi."

"What's so great about this dangerous mission?!" Kuroshi cried, "You moron!!"

The girl gave a satisfied smile, "Alright, since both of you willingly accepted this mission, and I'll assume that each of you will be responsible for your own lives."She stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Hey!" Kuroshi shook his fist at her angrily while Daisuke laughed it off.

"I do know that the mission is going to start at the beginning of next week. Therefore, try to enjoy your lives as much as possible." She smiled in the direction of Kuroshi. The opening of his throat involuntarily squenched up and he choked. Daisuke grinned at the both of them. _Now this is getting interesting…_

Back at the classroom…

"Hey you!!" Kuroshi glared at Daisuke, "You should have said something just now!!!"

"What? I found this mission thingy interesting." He mused.

"Interesting my foot!! Now we're gonna risk our lives for nothing!!"

"It's an activity from the club we joined." Daisuke had a look unpredictable on his face.

"If I knew, I wouldn't have joined or even enter! No wonder it's hidden!!"

Daisuke grinned, "We've becomed secret agents now ~"

Kuroshi glared again, "Stop that happy tone of yours!!"

"Isn't she beautiful?" Daisuke suddenly queeried.

Kuroshi was about to argue another of his points when he paused to think about it, "She's beautiful, but deadly…"

"I don't know why, but I feel strange when she's around… Don't you?" Daisuke turned to fix his eyes at him.

Kuroshi stared into blacnk space for awhile before answering, "She might not be human after all…"

"Oh she is. Definitely…"

The conversation stopped and both were concentration on the lesson when the door burst opened. Everyone's heads turned to look at the door. A small figure came from behind the door and held up a piece of paper to the teacher. Questions flooded the minds of everyone…and after awhile, the teacher got up and cleared his throat.

"Mikuriya and Tadahiro. You're requested from the martial arts club for duty."

"Ehhh???" the class went, "Activities during class periods?? Not fair!!"

Daisuke had an apolegetic look on his face as he and Kuroshi asked for permission to be excused.

"Yes, but I would want the two essays handed up and do a report on today's lesson too." The teacher replied.

"What? Extra work?!"

"I've to make sure you both don't fall back."

They cursed under their breaths as the small figure led them out. It showed them a map, "Look. Follow this map till this marked point here. You'll find her."

Kuroshi rolled his eyes, "Who's the 'her'??"

Daisuke stepped onto his foot, "The girl, you moron."

The small figure laughed, "Mistress Yume is undoubtly of powerful authority which no one disobeys."

"Yume eh?" Kuroshi said, a smirk on his face, "I'm so gonna thrash that girl!" he punched the air.

"How rude. It's only because you're good in martial arts that the Mistress picked you as one of the special people." The small figure mocked, "Usually she pick the ones including perfect manners like your friend here."

"Why you!!" Kuroshi started but Daisuke stopped him shortly, "Shh!" and he turned to the small firgure, "You said we're the special people? How so?"

The small figure laughed, "You're the inquisitive one. Well, this club has to have its cover. On the outside, we keep students practising and training in martial arts. On the inside, we get the elites, like you, to do the chores of Mistress Yume."

"Wow. We're special." Kuroshi gave asacarstic smile to Daisuke.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes as a reply and turned to the small figure, "So do we go now?"

"Yes. You should head off now." The small figure grinned, "You might need extra time to find your way to the destination. Also, the Mistress doesn't like people who're late." She took a step back and bowed, "Right, I'll be off now!" and she scurried off.

"Oi!! What the crap?! Is she like some princess?" Kuroshi bellowed after the small figure, shaking his fist angrily.

Daisuke heaved a sigh and decided to study the map before they make their move. _Here's the appointed destination, X. I will have to make a left turn here, move on for about another ten metres before making a turn at another corner…_

"Oi! Whadda ya doing, ya moron?" Kuroshi snorted.

"Nothing…" Daisuke muttered, rolling his eyes and carried on reading the map.

Kuroshi glared, "You pest."

"Now, that's my line." Daisuke shook his head.

"Are we moving or not?" Kuroshi began to sound impatient.

"Do you know the way or not?" Daisuke finally looked up from the map and stared at him.

"What the hell! Think you're so smart, are you?!"

Daisuke kept silent and went on ahead. Kuroshi was left cursing audibly as they made their way to the destination. There was nothing Daisuke can do other than to just ignore him and that was exactly what he did all the way, for a whole two hours!

"I hate you." Kuroshi mumbled and glared at Daisuke again, "You're a moron."

"Whatever, Kuroshi, look our destination is just right in front of us. I'll be going ahead if you're gonna carrying on whining."

'Damn you." Kuroshi made his way quietly behind Daisuke.

"I trust you'll know what does cover means?" Daisuke said without turning his head.

Kuroshi snorted for a 'yes' and Daisuke grinned. _Now, time for some fun…_

"We've reached." He said softly to Kuroshi.

Kuroshi immediately opened his mouth, "We're here, Yume!! Show yourself, you crazy loon!"

"Here lies your mission... Ahead of you…" a sweet voice floated towards them dreamily.

Daisuke stayed still while Kuroshi kept spinning around, trying to find where Yume was. He felt like slapping a hand to his forehead at Kuroshi's stupidity at times like this.

"Show us the mission, Nakamoto Yume." Daisuke said quietly, "Tell us what to do."

There was a pause and then she stepped out from the shadows smoothly like from the previous time, "Greetings, warriors. I must say this," her voice softened, "Please do not treat me as your enemy…" and then she increased her volume again, "Once we reach the next destination, will I shall reveal the target for this mission, for fear of cowardice." She glanced at Kuroshi who froze, "Let's get on."

She turned her back to them, her hair swished with a portrait of elegance. Daisuke felt his heart skip a beat for a second or two. Kuroshi's complains were oblivous to him. He shook his head roughly. _No, I must be thinking too much!_

"You kinda need to quicken your pace. We are left with little time." Yume said to a dreamy Daisuke who gagged upon hearing her words.

"Y-yeah… My apologies, Mistress Nakamoto." He felt his face turning red and bit his lip.

"Here's our transport. This hovercraft." She pointed up ahead, "Once we settle down, we'll begin our journey…"


End file.
